


迟到爱神

by fluffy_chestnut



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_chestnut/pseuds/fluffy_chestnut
Summary: 有些人一出现，你就知道他不是盛你弹下烟灰的容器，而是那枚让烟卷热烈燃烧的火机。





	迟到爱神

1  
  
三月底，天光明媚的日子，陈宥维抽空去参加了一次高中的同学聚会。  
地点是市中心一家酒店的宴会厅。他去得有些迟，晚场已经开始，但陈宥维甫一出现，便是视觉中心，收获一片惊叹目光。校草就是校草，众人不由感慨，即便十多年未见，也丝毫不见后退的发际线与走样身形，仍旧如此英俊清爽，轻易勾起人们心底关于青春期的美好回忆。  
陈宥维一路点头微笑，进场后按名字找到自己的桌号。他遇到好些躺在通讯录里的老同学。大家天南海北聚到一起，虽多年未见，却不尴尬，落座后纷纷聊起读书时的趣事，气氛颇为融洽。  
高中时的同桌也来了，拖家带口风风火火地跑来与他聊天。让陈宥维没想到的，是这位学生时期只知道看漫画书，对恋爱毫无兴趣的宅男友人，也终在三十岁之际找到了属于自己的春天，对象还是以前坐在后排，被他嫌弃说话太吵打扰自己睡觉的同班女生。  
人生果然毫无道理可言。  
  
两人喝了几杯酒，很快重拾旧日友谊。“宥维啊，”老友不胜酒力，说话有些含糊，“你看你，长得是越来越帅了，怎么连个对象都没有？要不要我给你介绍几个？别不好意思，尽管说，我老婆开婚姻中介的，你这条件，想找啥样的姑娘不行！”  
陈宥维摆手，笑着说不用。对方大叫一声，“嗐，怕啥呀！男的也可以！”  
大胆发言惹来一桌哄笑，陈宥维的嘴角也跟着颤，“搞什么啊，”他把人往外推，“你快别说了，你老婆正瞪你呢，当心今晚回家跪搓衣板。”  
  
三十岁仍孑然一身，是好事也是坏事。好的是现如今独身主义正流行，无人会说闲话，反倒羡慕他的自由潇洒。坏的是，陈宥维单身的消息在会场上不胫而走，瞬间引来不少热情似火的男男女女，试图钻到他身边执手追忆往昔。  
陈宥维礼貌应付了半天，最终也败下阵来，跑去外面的吸烟区抽烟暂避，那里是得志者们高谈阔论的风水宝地，他一个人站在中间突兀又尴尬，只能往边上靠，一派孤单的局外人模样。  
陈宥维点燃万宝路。无人打扰的时刻，他分出闲心思考他的单身期，不算则已，一算才惊讶地发现原来自己竟有三四年不曾与人亲近，更不用提建立什么亲密关系。  
烟灰于指间摇摇欲坠。事实上，不是他有什么难言之隐。陈宥维是挑不出错的男友类型，长得好，工作好，性格好，对人也好。最大的问题，按照他数位前任的话来说，就是平。  
说的难听些，没激情。  
他同意这个说法。他从小早熟，心理年龄一直是外表的两倍，长大后更是修身养性，日常除了工作，休息时间就是运动下棋看书，外加每月去社区的养老院做志愿者。  
交往过的对象里，没人能接受如此温吞的生活模式，几段感情都在鸡毛蒜皮的琐事与渐行渐远的价值观里被一点点消磨。他为此反思，得出的教训就是与其胡乱尝试，不如少栽跟头，因此有意识封闭了自我。如今事业日趋稳定，体会出一人生活的美妙，也不乐意分出时间与精力去开展新的恋情。  
三十岁了嘛，总要现实点。难不成只要他想，爱神就会从天而降，一箭射向他吗？  
  
“陈宥维？”  
  
思考的线被扯断，陈宥维回过头，一个只比他矮了几公分的身影站在五六步开外的位置，喊他的名字。  
突然的，世界变得只有他们两个人这么大。任凭周围闲聊的嬉笑声有多吵闹，陈宥维也仿佛听不见似的，视觉狭窄到只能看见对方的轮廓逐渐清晰，与记忆中的某个影子慢慢融合，让他心里有什么东西，痒痒的，要爬出来。  
恍惚间，他回到高三毕业的那个六月，谁枕着他的肩膀睡到典礼结束，他动也不敢动，全身僵硬得如同一尊远古化石。那人的鬈发挠他脖子，像玫瑰花的刺扎进去，在他心口留下一排又小又深的伤口，香甜的鲜血淌出来浇灌十七岁仲夏。他张开攥紧的拳头，里面全都是细密的汗。  
  
陈宥维。见他没有动静，对方又喊了他一声。  
引以为傲的社交能力在此全然派不上用处，陈宥维舌头打结，他掌心烫得厉害，有东西呼之欲出般在胸口横冲直撞。  
这长时间的迟疑，让来者露出略显失望的表情，大约是以为陈宥维没有认出自己，对方眼神暗了暗，补充：“我啊，二班的何昶希，你不记得了？”  
他怎么会不记得他。  
“好久不见。”陈宥维赶紧掐灭烟头，挥挥手驱散掉身上的烟味，“你变化好大。”  
他其实想说的是他长高了很多，但在何昶希听来可能变了味道，对方半眯起眼睛，陈宥维见状立刻改了一句：“太时髦了，我差点没认出来。”  
不是出席同学会的传统打扮，何昶希穿了一身撞色的衣服，浮夸是浮夸些，但不沉闷，一如既往地显眼。  
这表扬让何昶希些许放松，“你倒是和以前一样，”他说，“一点没变。”  
“是吗？”陈宥维看看自己，“胖了点吧？”  
对方打量他今天的套装：“能穿得进这个尺码，就算身材维持很好了。”  
“你眼神这么好吗？一眼就能看出我衣服的号？”  
他玩笑的语气激起了何昶希的胜负欲。对方报出一个数字，踮起脚尖试图翻他的衣领，陈宥维拉住他的手腕，赶忙认输：“好好好，说对了，你赢了。”  
他这一握，才发觉何昶希的手腕太细了，好像再用点力就能给拗断，于是轻轻放开。何昶希触电般倏地把手收回去，挡住脸咳嗽一声。  
陈宥维知道他在遮什么。他不戳破，岔开话题与何昶希闲聊。很快便了解到何昶希现在做时尚博主，倒是适合他，陈宥维暗想，光鲜亮丽的。  
“你呢，出国念了医科，回来之后就当了医生？”  
陈宥维摸出名片夹，递出一张，“是啊，眼科，在德资的私人诊所上班。你要有什么需要可以找我，随时欢迎。”  
何昶希攥紧那张名片，在手中摩挲把玩，修长的手指洁白饱满。陈宥维再次感觉到呼吸的急促。真怪，他心中叹息，自己也不是年轻气盛的高中生，不该这样的。  
他的小世界彗星来袭，万物轰鸣。造成这场宇宙动乱的始作俑者却低下头，嘴角勾起满意的弧度，然后把名片放进贴身的口袋。  
“谢谢。”何昶希对他说，“我先进去了，有机会再聊。”  
  
陈宥维没有强留，只是望着那抹高挑轻快的背影，伸手去摸自己心口的位置。他一时以为有什么穿了进去，否则为什么会跳得那么急那么快？  
陈宥维，你没出息啊。他斥责自己，多次失败的感情经历让他下定决心，不再轻易交出自制力，但一切终在与何昶希的重遇面前分崩离析。有些人一出现，你就知道他不是盛你弹下烟灰的容器，而是那枚让烟卷热烈燃烧的火机。  
  
能让他从心如止水到心猿意马的，这么多年还是只何昶希一个而已。人生真是一点道理都不讲。  
  
  
2  
  
  
陈宥维与何昶希高中并不同班，他们关系没那么好，只勉强算认识。  
高中是八卦的培养皿，女生私底下都爱给年级长得出挑的男生做排行榜，他们那届有个特别红的组合，叫做青中双子星，说的就是他和何昶希。  
女生说他们两个都像王子。陈宥维是诗里的，高高的个儿，篮球打得好，他站在那里就是春天来了，骑着白马对你笑一笑，你便栽倒在好闻的荷尔蒙田野里。  
何昶希则是书里的。冷艳凌厉，在城堡里做孤单的王，他若愿意多看你一眼，你都恨不得把命交他手里宣誓献上一世忠诚。  
  
这形容虽带着文绉绉的中二思潮，却包含了少男少女的青春期思虑，也让陈宥维知道原来隔壁班上有这么一个和自己并驾齐驱的同届生。  
他仍然没和何昶希说过半句话。何昶希高中时有自己的朋友圈子，属于年级里的酷小孩，总爱带着口罩上学，把校服外套系在腰上，露出里面印着大logo或者涂鸦图案的私服。  
这独树一帜的个人风格容易引来非议，学校的教导主任因此老盯着他，还抓过几回他头发的问题。最经典的一次，是何昶希在走廊被叫住，主任勒令他把浅金的头发染回黑色，十几岁的少年人回呛，说自己是混血，头发颜色天生就淡。  
天生淡？淡得每次都不一个色？  
嗯，还会跟着太阳光变呢。  
无可反驳的教导主任气急败坏，对着纪律委员会发了好大一通火，要他们时刻留意何昶希的小动作，一旦抓住就来报告。陈宥维也站在队伍里，他平静无垠的外表下，暗涌浮动的心绪净在想，报告个球啊，浅金只有在阳光下才好看呐。  
  
与何昶希再次见面，大约是同学会的一周后，何昶希约了做视力矫正的眼部检查。  
来的时候，他带着墨镜，还披了件豹纹的大衣，看着像只美丽的野生动物。诊所前台接待的几个护士被迷花了眼，交头接耳低声议论。  
陈宥维带他去拍片子，一路上边笑边说，“我们前台几个女孩子的魂儿都要被你勾走了。”  
“还好吧，”何昶希担心地问，“我是穿得太过了吗？”  
“不会，挺好看的，你这张脸穿什么都好看。”  
何昶希眼里浮出一丝淡淡的餍足，却又很快压下去，做出云淡风轻的样子，轻轻嗯一声。  
反应也太可爱了吧，陈宥维暗叹。他回去查过何昶希的那个什么博主，在社交网络上果然找到了，还挺受欢迎，好几十万粉丝。除了发些时装搭配和评论，最多的还是生活分享。陈宥维花了一个周末爬完他所有的推送，才把对方喜欢的食物，日常爱好以及其他拉拉杂杂的记了个大概。  
他在任何方面都想尽量争取做个优等生。  
  
按照流程，陈宥维本不需每项检查都跟着何昶希，但他私心还是陪了。去验光时，诊所的老验光师眼神毒辣得很，噢哟，陈医生，对方调侃他，陪女朋友都没这么细心的哦。  
何昶希猛地从验光仪上仰起头，问陈宥维，你不是单身吗？  
验光师得意道，随便说说你就信啦？陈医生你朋友真单纯。  
陈宥维抿唇微笑。何昶希这才意识到自己跳进了坑里，撇撇嘴，小脑袋搁回去，任验光师再怎么旁敲侧击，也不肯说话了。  
  
检查完拿到报告，陈宥维给何昶希做了几个手术方案。何昶希是高度近视，虽然可以用隐形，但他觉得不戴的时候看东西老是眯眼形象不好，所以才想来矫正。  
他给何昶希讲解手术流程，正说到全飞秒需要切掉点角膜的基质层，何昶希的表情顿时变得凝重起来，把陈宥维看乐了：“你紧张什么？这手术实际二十几秒就结束了，快得你都感觉不到。”  
何昶希咕哝着“我哪里紧张了”，陈宥维不声不响地靠过去，他摆正何昶希的脸，装作检查他瞳孔，实则是去捕捉那游移的眼神，“别怕，”他说，“我技术很好的。”  
他嗓音低沉，配上这莫名其妙的台词，实在很容易引起误会。何昶希脸刷地红了，咕哝声渐渐弱下去。小花招得逞的陈宥维点到为止，放掉他直回身子，又按照职业标准给何昶希说了些注意事项。  
说着说着，他感觉何昶希的视线有些不对劲，于是停下来，“怎么了？”他低头看自己，才发现白大褂里面衬衫的头颗纽扣松了。陈宥维系好，再抬头，发现何昶希匆匆移开目光，对方喉结滚了滚，似乎不太畅快。  
“给你倒杯水？”他站起来，何昶希愣了愣，答好。  
  
陈宥维站在饮水机前。他摸着自己的衬衫扣子，想起与何昶希真正认识的那一次。应该是高二的下半学期，他是数学课的课代表，有次给老师送作业，被留下帮忙批低年级的试卷，一起的就有何昶希。  
因为不熟，他们也就互相看了一眼，算打招呼。  
老师后来去上课，全权委托他俩批改，两人就在下午的办公室里，何昶希红色的水笔在试卷上哗哗画上勾与叉，他一连批了好几张，水笔没墨了，何昶希使劲甩，还是没用。  
用我的吧。陈宥维从笔袋里拿一支递给他。  
何昶希接过，道声谢，目不斜视继续批。  
我还没这卷子有吸引力吗。陈宥维懈气地想，但他很快调整心情，主动说，你头发染的挺好看。  
不是染的。  
见他终于搭腔，陈宥维笑了，哎我知道，他学他怼教导主任的口气，天生的，还会跟着太阳光变颜色呢。  
他学得不太像，但语气相当搞怪。何昶希费了好大力气才绷住脸，他忍着笑，你不是纪律委员么，想抓我啊？  
原来他知道我。陈宥维暗自雀跃，说要抓你早抓了呀，否则也不会经常给你迟到早退放水了。  
何昶希睁大眼睛，憋了很久愣是没憋出半句话，陈宥维再逗他，想报答我吗？  
……你想多了。  
何昶希扔下一句，转而专注回试卷。好歹说句请他喝个可乐或是吃根棒冰什么的呀，陈宥维心中叹气，办公室的电风扇嗡嗡地吹，也没感觉凉快多少。陈宥维心头燥热难消，干脆把校服的袖子卷上去，露出整条赤裸的手臂。领口也解开了，他们校服前领有三颗扣子，全打开能露出半个胸口，就如他刚才那样。  
他批一会儿试卷，觉得好像有目光黏在身上，一抬眼，正对上何昶希，对方盯着他，手下的勾划得老长老长。  
你走神啦，陈宥维在他面前打个响指，我身上有什么吗？你都把我盯出个洞了。  
何昶希脸上升温，他扭过头，那个勾又往外滑了点，陈宥维有点同情拿到这张卷子的学弟学妹，不知道的还以为谁在上面放风筝。  
你把衣服穿好点。  
都是男生有什么关系？  
他凑近查看何昶希窘迫的表情，男孩局促地垂下眼，白皮肤上蒙着层水汽，整个人都像要蒸发掉一样朦胧，躲避的眼里盛满湿润的暗示，似要引诱人们犯下错误。  
这次轮到陈宥维手下的勾越划越远了。  
  
走神真可怕。一个没注意，饮水机的水直接从杯中溢出，陈宥维这才惊醒。一阵手忙脚乱，好不容易才收拾干净。  
谁都不知道，后来陈宥维在思春期的夜晚与那个办公室里的何昶希度过了多少个绮丽的下午。也不知道在一场接一场盛大的性幻想里，何昶希被他摆出过怎样的姿势，又如何让全身染上他的气味与温度。  
可现实和美梦终究还是两回事。陈宥维端水走回去，想是不是该约何昶希做点什么，好将这场重逢延续下去。  
他兀自思索如何开口，何昶希却先发制人，说今天检查麻烦你了，晚上有空吗，我请你吃饭吧。  
他讲这话时，表情还挺自然，但细心如陈宥维，还是发现他微微发红的耳尖。有一刻，陈宥维很想就这么咬下去，慢慢去舔那抹红色，然后用力让何昶希颤抖着喊出他的名字。  
他完了。一箭穿过，从里到外。  
3  
  
既然有心熟络，再困难也能挤出时间见面。陈宥维原本还有所顾虑，时尚圈看着水挺深，万一何昶希如今变成闹腾爱玩的性子怎么办？索性他收获了幸运的打脸，何昶希的生活与外表形成了极大反差，作息表几乎比自己还健康，甚至极度热爱公益事业，他以前参加过NGO，听陈宥维在养老院做志愿者，还主动要求一起去过几回。  
陈宥维以为他手生，可能不会照料地很好，没想到何昶希人美嘴甜，获取一众7080代的欢心。几个老人还总和他念叨，之前和你一块的，那个长得好漂亮的希希怎么最近不来了？  
他工作忙，不一定每周都能抽出空的。  
唉，女孩子，这么拼的呀。  
……王阿婆，希希是男孩子。  
  
他把这事转告给何昶希。对方睁着一双矫正过后更加明亮的眼睛，气呼呼地说他嘲笑他。  
陈宥维表示哪儿的话，这不认同你长得漂亮吗？  
何昶希一个球用力打回去，鬼才信你哦。  
  
他俩私下常会约着一起打壁球。何昶希运动细胞一般，但每次都会陪陈宥维打到最后，虽然结束他都累得像丢了半条命，趴在地上大喘气。  
“你别老勉强自己，运动到受伤就本末倒置了。”  
陈宥维把买好的运动饮料给他，何昶希定定看了好半晌，冒出一句，“你以前打球的时候，总是见不同的女生给你递水。”  
大口给自己灌水的陈宥维差点呛住，“你怎么尽记着这些事情？”  
“我记得的是围在你身边的美女。”  
何昶希不服气地拧饮料盖，可惜死活打不开，他又丢回给陈宥维。陈宥维扭开后递过去，“那我得澄清下，我高中可没早恋过。“  
“一个都没有？”  
“没有，”他想了想，说，“暗恋，有过。”  
“谁啊，1班的校花吗？她是挺好看的。”  
“想知道啊？”  
陈宥维把球抛给他，“打赢我就告诉你。”  
  
何昶希当然不可能赢他。  
陈宥维其实对何昶希这个试探的问题颇为气恼，还好意思说他呢？自己直到高中毕业都没谈过恋爱，倒是何昶希，总有一些走得近的“女朋友”。陈宥维以前就老见他和女生在图书馆看书，又或者结伴去小卖部买零食。何昶希对待女生很温柔，总挂着笑容。有时被女孩子上手捏脸，也不拒绝，任她们蹂躏。  
到现在还是一样的。两人共度了好多周末与假期，还带着见过彼此的朋友圈。陈宥维这里基本是群医生，老外和ABC居多，相处比较欧化，主要是家庭聚会和BBQ。何昶希那边则截然不同，他异性缘极佳，女性朋友一大堆，里面不乏超模艺人，个个模样一流，聚会亦是星光熠熠。  
陈宥维每次赴约压力都很大，但为了解何昶希的更多面，他还是得硬着头皮上。好在何昶希心中有数，每趟都点到为止。也遇到过何昶希朋友对他有意思，私下想加个微信进一步发展的，陈宥维都会找借口拒绝。何昶希知道了，问他是不喜欢那朋友，还是没兴趣恋爱，他只给出一个模棱两可的答案，说感觉不太对。  
那什么样的人才能让你感觉对？  
你真的是，一碰到我的感情问题就格外喜欢刨根问底。  
你三十岁了，我关心你。  
那你也多关心关心自己，我俩同年好不好。  
……  
又生气啦。不过没事，哄一哄，他的何昶希，一哄就好。  
  
有时候陈宥维觉得他们之间的关系就隔着张纸，看谁有种先捅破。可恰恰因为都是三十岁的成年人，这纸再薄，也没人敢先伸手。他们可以坐在露台喝酒看电影，在暧昧的夜色里纯聊一晚上的天，话题内容之丰富，从村上春树的新书发布到城市垃圾的分类管理，无所不有。  
他们也聊高中回忆和成年后的社会法则，但陈宥维发现何昶希还是最喜欢听他说在英国读大学的经历。  
“我去过几次伦敦，但都是品牌邀请去工作的，没什么空好好玩过。”  
“那可惜了，我读书的时候在伦敦待了四五年，那里好吃好逛的地方不少，你下次去之前来找我，我给你做个攻略，保证有趣。”  
何昶希答应，很快真来找他了，说九月份就要去伦敦，陈宥维听了，好巧，我也请了假，准备去那里看朋友。  
两人一对时间，得，更巧，前后只差一天，中途还有整两天时间重叠。  
不介意的话，我带你转转伦敦吧。  
何昶希自然不会拒绝。  
  
陈宥维读书时住在诺丁山附近，他很喜欢那个地方，于是特意抽了一个下午带着何昶希故地重游。  
他们漫步街头，陈宥维指着以前常去的餐厅，上下学通勤的巴士站以及曾经住过的学生公寓，向何昶希描述二十岁时的自己。  
何昶希一路安静倾听。那天天气极好，伦敦难得没有缠绵的阴雨与妖风，太阳落在身上，像渡了一层金色的纱。走过海德公园，何昶希图好玩，买了点饲料准备喂鸽子。陈宥维指着那群小肥鸟，对何昶希说，英国的鸽子胆儿都特大，一点也不怕人，有时候成群结队挡着你的路真能把你气死，你还不能吃，都是女王的财产，抓了犯法，和天鹅海鸥一样有皇家人权，不对，鸟权。  
何昶希笑得东倒西歪，喂鸽子的手颤颤地抖，不小心把饵食撒了一地，灰白的鸽子立即扑棱着翅膀地凑过来，气势汹汹地把何昶希围在中心，他有点害怕，就提着嗓子喊陈宥维。  
陈宥维伸手去牵他，何昶希乖乖把手放到他掌心里。肌肤相贴，热度一下子就窜上来，陈宥维心口一阵发烫，他悄悄看何昶希，对方也不晓得在想什么，鬈鬈的刘海遮住了他的眼睛与表情，只勉强能看见那尖尖的小下巴。  
他想，如果何昶希现在把手抽回去，他就退一步好了。  
  
感谢上帝何昶希没有。两人就这么牵着手继续逛海德公园。午后的好时光，草坪上有不少野餐的家庭，小孩子和狗狗玩球，大人则依偎在一起交换着吻，就像一副特纳的水彩画。他和何昶希也是画中人，林荫下散步的一对情侣，擦肩而过的路人向他们投来“cute couple”的祝福目光。  
谁也不愿去戳穿这个伪装。  
  
4  
  
在伦敦共游的最后一晚，陈宥维带何昶希去西区的剧院看音乐剧，他选了最经典的歌剧魅影。结束后他们出来，何昶希显然还很入戏，怔怔的好久都没说话，陈宥维就陪他静静地走。  
穿过莱斯特广场的时候，人流量太大，陈宥维稍稍没注意，原本牵着何昶希的手被人一挤，散了。  
他立马停下，左左右右找何昶希的踪迹。四周各色面孔掠过，却始终没能等到他最钟爱的那个。  
  
这场景记忆中也曾发生。高三的六月，毕业典礼那天。何昶希从他肩头醒来，正值仪式结束，学生们熙熙攘攘混在一起大喊我们自由了，礼堂里几百个晃动的人影模糊了陈宥维的视线，他却不敢动，心中恳求对方多眷恋一秒他肩膀的热度。  
何昶希的近视眼从那时就开始了。大梦初醒的他趴在陈宥维胸口，眯起眼凑到他面前问几点了。  
他们从没离得那么近过。这种时刻，没人会老实地回答问题。说吧，陈宥维告诉自己，就在吵吵闹闹的人海里，借着一腔少年意气，把所有喜欢的心情说给何昶希听听。  
何昶希也察觉到了某种气氛。他紧张地吞口唾沫，咬着嘴唇问，你是想说什么吗。  
陈宥维动动舌头，自我保护意识却忽然跳出来掐住他喉咙，一念之差，数万字的心情最后变成，你染成黑头发了啊。  
悲观的情绪蔓延在他们之间。何昶希，何昶希。有人在不远处呼唤，何昶希应一声，从陈宥维胸口离开，他拨着看不见一点浅金的黑发，转身消失在拥挤的人潮里。  
没有告白，没有道别。陈宥维站在原地任由乌压压的人群涌上来，让别人的肩膀挤破自己冒出的苦涩泡泡。六月的灿烂夏日变成黑白默片，他目送他心中最美的秘密消失眼前。  
  
时间往前跨步，兜兜转转，他又一次把重要的人弄丢了。陈宥维喊何昶希的名字，他用尽全身力气提高分贝，生怕被淹没在嘈杂的环境音里。何昶希，他一次次喊，何昶希！  
  
“陈宥维？”  
  
命运是环，总在一处打开，又在一处扣起。哈根达斯和casino的巨大广告牌发出夺目的人造光，莱斯特广场上的街头艺人正演唱“再次出发”电影里的那首Lost Stars，不怎么优美的男性嗓音却极具魅力，仿佛能够划破天空让满天星星掉落。  
何昶希捧着两杯咖啡，越过中心雕塑的肩膀，疑惑地看着他。“你找我？”他跑过来，抬手给他看咖啡，“我刚刚去旁边买这个了。”  
  
最闪亮的那颗星在十多年后，再次悄然坠入他的手中。陈宥维再也不敢让它从指缝间溜走，他抱住何昶希，急切地吻他的额头。何昶希被亲得发懵，他还举着咖啡，双手僵在空中的模样实在有些滑稽，他小心翼翼地询问，“你……你不想喝吗？”  
陈宥维恨他不高明的话题转移，按下何昶希举高高的手臂，“都这时候了你还想敷衍我？”  
“我什么时候敷衍你了？？”  
这下话题真偏了，陈宥维只好兜回来：“你暗恋我这么明显，以为我不知道吗？真当我傻呢。”  
何昶希再度发懵，他组织了半天语言，最后采取了“我没有，你胡说，才不是”的经典否认句形式，气得陈宥维夹住他的鼻尖，“你再骗我当心鼻子变长。”  
何昶希想拿咖啡杯挡他的动作，陈宥维又一个吻落到他半垂的眼睑，何昶希吓得眼都不敢睁，“你干什么啊，”他闷声请求，“陈宥维你别耍我了。”  
陈宥维心疼得肝颤，恨不得重回年少时期对着那个自作聪明的自己揍上两拳。十七岁的时候，何昶希是不是也一样的想法，觉得他的接近是年轻气盛的撩拨，轻飘飘连一丝感情都不曾投入。  
“我再也不同你开玩笑了。”  
他亲他脸颊，极尽的温柔，“你睁眼，何昶希，求求你好吗？”  
何昶希哪儿顶得住他这般哀求，微微睁开眼，下一秒就被陈宥维贴着吻下去，牙齿磕到了嘴唇，何昶希吃痛想往回退，他就抱紧他，认错似地反复去舔何昶希唇上磕到的伤口。  
一直吻到何昶希的身体也终于软下来。陈宥维松开他一点，“你喜欢我多久了？”  
何昶希不好意思说，将这问题回敬给他，“你呢，你喜欢我多久了。”  
“没多久，满打满算，十三年而已。”  
  
这回答太好了，好到何昶希差点没忍住眼泪。他扑进对方怀里。我也是，我也是！他大声告诉陈宥维，后悔自己不是先坦白的那一个，爱神之箭早在十七岁便已射出，人生不讲道理，却总有迹可循。  
  
  
—FIN—


End file.
